Life in Organixation XIII
by winterfaeriy
Summary: I'm the new kid in Organization XIII. Demyx sings badly, Marluxia wears dresses and me and Sora plot world domination...it'll work ...someday. mentions of yaoi, nothing graphic
1. day one

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. No spellcheck, no playstation, nothin.**

**Kitty: Ya, so no complaints about typos, ok?**

**Seriously.**

**Life in organization xiii**

**Chapter one**

"Hello."

"Ah! Who are you?!" I asked.

"My name's Roxas. I didn't want this job, so bare with me...you're a nobody, you don't have a heart so you were excepted into Organization XIII. Yada, yada, yada. Come without a fight, please, I wanna go home." Roxas said.

I just watched him, contemplating what has been said. "...sweet."

Roxas opened a dark portal and we arrived in The castle that never was.

"Number XV, The Rambunctious Kitsune, welcome to Organization XIII, the names Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" An anorexic looking redhead said.

"Uhuh...um so...what exactly do you guys do?" I asked, twirling a piece of auburn hair.

"Uh..." Neither Roxas or Axel answered.

"We try to take over the worlds! And...fail miserably." A guy with a mullet/mohawk...let's call it a mul-hawk, said excitedly.

"Oh, cool. So do you guys live here?" i asked.

"Yup! Oh, I'm Demyx...Larxene was supposed to show you to your room...but-" Demyx looked around. "-I think she's gambling with Luxord again."

"So why am I number XV?" I asked.

"Cuz I'm XIV." A scary looking brunette with blue eyes said.

"That's our second newest member, Felix, The Firefly Summoner. Gay name but hey, so's mine." Axel said. "The Flurry of Dancing Flames."

"Axel, you are gay, literally." Demyx pointed out.

"Nuh-uh." Axel said.

"What? Axel! What about me?!" Roxas asked.

"Huh...?"

I just blinked at them. "You know what, I'll find my room eventually. See ya."

Walk away, just walk away.

In the halls I met Marluxia, The Graceful Assasin. He's okay but he's obsessed with flowers and has pink hair, and Vexen, The Chilly Academic, who's just flat out weird.

My door was labled 'XV'. 15. Hey, It's the same as my age!

Inside was a huge room with a queen size bed. And one of thoses totally wicked black cloaks that Vexen was wearing.

"Like it?" a voice asked.

I jumped again. "Geez, what is it with people sneaking up on me?"

"Sorry." the stranger said, apolegetically.

"S ok."

"I'm Xemnas, the leader of the Organization. What exactly is your name? When Felix came I didn't learn his name for months."

"Oh, Alex. How'd I get my name, 'The Rambunctious Kitsune'?" I asked, more than curious.

"I'm not sure...maybe because you have fox ears and a tail." Xemnas said.

I blinked. "But what's a _'kitsune'_?"

"A fox." Xemnas deadpanned.

"Oh, gotcha. You know...you have creepy eyes." Hey, I tell the truth, that's good, right?

"So do you, see ya at dinner, it's at six...or whenever Axel stops fighting with the squirt." With that, Xemnas left.

I sighed and plopped down on the bad. "Finally."

So, I'm Alex. Short red hair, weird violet eyes and I'm only five foot. I have fox ears and a tail that attract far too much attention but so far no one cares here...prolly cuz they're just as weird. Today I become part of Organization XIII.

I heard a knock at the door. I answered it.

"Hiya. Can you do me a favor?" A emo-looking kid with silver hair asked.

"Maybe..."

"Do you like reading?" he asked.

"Hellz ya!" I said, excited.

"Good, I'm Zexion, number VI The Cloaked Schemer." he introduced himself.

"Alex. Rambunctious Kitsune." I said.

"Come, I need you help." Zexion grabbed my hand and dragged me to the biggest library I've ever seen One word: Paradise.

"What do you need help with?" I asked Zexion.

He just pointed at a creepy dude who kinda looks like Count Dooku (A/N: however you spell that) and a blonde girl? with antenae.

"Stop cheating, you old fart!" the blonde girl screeched.

"I'm not cheating, you just suck at this game."

"Why don't you just tell them to leave, Zexy?" I asked.

"Whose the fox?" the creepy dude asked.

"Alex. And they won't listen to me, maybe you can make them." Zexion said.

"(gasp) You must be Larxene and Luxord!" I had an epiphany.

They nodded.

"Oh, well Zexy wants you to leave his library so he can go back to reading yaoi!" I grinned.

"W-w-what?!" Zexion squeaked.

I just giggled.

Larxene smirked and Luxord made a face and left.

"So, you like yaoi, kid?" Larxene asked me.

"What's it to ya? I just knew it's make Dooku leave." i said.

Larxene raised an eye brow but left anyway.

"So, do you like yaoi or not?" I asked.

Zexion sighed and had a distant look on his face.

"Hm. I think you'd go good with either Demyx or Roxas, but I'm pretty sure Roxas is taken...and I haven't met everyone yet."

Zexion almost looked hurt. I almost regretted it but then...maybe he likes Demyx. Mwahaha! Plan: Get Demyx and Zexion together, commences.

---

At dinner I finally met everyone else. Xigbar is awesome, Xaldin is scary, Lexaeus was okay but I dunno, Saix was hitting on Xemnas (flat out weird), Roxas and Axel were still fighting. Demyx was attempting to sing...(shudder). Marluxia was tending to his precious flowers, Vexen poked at his food. Larxene stole Roxas' food, so Roxas started crying, Xigbar hit Larxene and Axel lit her antenae on fire so Roxas was happy again. Zexion was chatting quitely with Felix and Luxord was building a bridge out of cards.

"This isn't weird at all..." I said sarcastically.

"Well it shouldn't be." I jumped at the voice. It was Felix. "How was your first day?"

"Dunno, it's only been like four hours since I got here." I said. Yes, I feel smart. I read alot but I;m not too bright. I'll admit that much.

"Pfft. Smart ass." he left.

"Freaky..."

"Lexi!!!!!" Great, a nickname already!

"Yes, Roxie?" I asked.

"Since you're new, yooou...um get to pick the movie." Roxas said.

"But it was my turn..." Axel whined.

Roxas whispered something to him, with made him grin. "Okay, your choice kid." Do I wanna know?

Turns out, Organization XII has the ENTIRE disney collection. So I had ALOT to choose from. I chose The Nightmare Before Christmas and the Lion King.

Half way through the first one, Roxas, Axel, Marluxia and Vexen left. Demyx was kicked out for singing along and ruining the experience. Xemans said he'd be back around midnight, Saix threw a fit cuz he left and went to his room. Lexaeus and Larxene were bribed into playing a game with Luxord. Zexion was reading, Felix was watching his fireflies and I was sucked into the movie.

"They're heeeere." someone whispered, I screamed.

"Ahhh! What the heck?"

Xemnas laughed. "So, Simba trying to rule the world?"

I calmed down a little. "No, Firefly boy is."

Felix glared at me, I just waved.

"Seems you fit in here." Xemnas said.

"Not really..."

"Sure you do, you haven't tried killing anyone and no one's tried killing you, they except you. Cept maybe Saix but...maybe that's because you're far more interesting than him." Xemnas creeps me out. My fox ears twitched.

"Uh-huh. Ima watch the movie now."

Xemnas frowned and went to bug Zexion. Recieving a bruise from a book, he moved on to Felix, who threatened he give pictures of him when he was drunk at last years' Christmas party to Saix, so Xemnas gave up...or so I thought.

Ten mintues after he left I heard Roxas yelling at him. Roxas came stomping in, positively red in the face.

I blinked at him.

"You. You told him to come in my room?" Roxas pointed an accusing finger at me.

I held up my hands in defense. "Hey, I didn't say anything. Maybe they did." I pointed to Zexion and Felix. They looked up.

Zexion only smirked, but Felix burst into laughter.

Roxas raised and eyebrow at him. "Roxie! Vexen killed my plants!"

"Not my problem Alex is the youngest now. Ask her!" Roxas said.

Marluxia came in and turned on the lights, causing me to wince. He was holding a tray of dying petunias and frowning.

"Aleeeeex." Marluxia said.

I pouted. "What'd I do?"

"You gotta help Marly with his plants. You're the youngest." Roxas said.

"Well how old are you? And Felix?" I asked.

"I'm seventeen. Firefly's sixteen." Roxas said, leaving.

"Aw...shucks."

"So will you help me?" Marly asked.

"Hm...have Demyx sing to them, then have Axel set em on fire, that should work." I laughed.

"Really? You think that'll work?" Marluxia asked, hopeful.

I sweatdropped. "Sure."

"Yay!!! Thank you!" I swore I saw mischeif in his (her?) eyes. Turns out...I was right.

---

I woke up in a completely (barf) pink room. "What the heck?"

"Good morning. Would you like one lump or two?" Oh my god...Marluxia. Dress. Wearing. Oh my god, where's my camera?

"Two. So, whose you're dealer?" I asked.

Marluxia looked at me with a blank expression.

I couldn't help it, and burst into fits of hysterical laighter.

"You know what, just leave. Fix my plants and leave."

"Um...no." With that I left and skipped down tot he kitchen.

"What ARE you wearing?" Roxas asked.

"Marluxia's clothes, he says it's blackmail...sadly he doesn't realize he's blackmailing himself." I let out a fake sigh.

"They're here!!!!!!!!!!!!" Xemnas screeched.

"What are?" I asked.

"Meeee!!!!!!" a boy with spikey brown hair and the same eyes as Roxas, came running in and glomped me. "Hi, new kid."

"Hello, spikey how are you? How's Riku?" I asked, pushing him off me.

"Um..."

"I'm being attacked that what." Riku said. Roxas, Axel, and Demyx were trying to drag him to the ground. "I will not go down without a fight!" But he fell over anyway.

"So, Alex. Has my brother been nice?" Sora asked.

"No, he made it so I had to wear this." I said, referring to the hideous pink dress Marly prolly put me in.

"Oh...I was wondering...Anyway. We brought CAKE!!!" Sora put a giant chocolate cake on the counter, and within the minute it was completely gone. The 15 organization members,Sora and Riku had devoured it.

"Now, Get Yuffie, Axel come with me and Sora to RULE THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I declared.

"Okay." Axel said.

And so the four of us raided the party cabinet and trashed the castle that never was while Roxas and Riku mourned over the loss of attention from their boyfriends.

---

"Someday it'll work." I mumbled as I was handcuffed to the chair next to Sora's.

"Let them go Demyx." Zexion said.

"Aw, but Zexy..."

"No, Demyx, now." Zexion said.

Demyx pouted. "Fine..."

And Organixation XII lost two members that day. Me and Axel ran into the nothingness screaming "FREEDOM!!!!!!"

Owari

**Mwahahaha!!!!! No my name isn't really Alex, but it hasta have an "x" in it so...ya.**

**Sora: Plans foiled again**

**Yuffie: Ya too bad...**

**Axel: Someday it'll work**

**I hope so...**

**Kitty: And so they will try and never succeed**

**Oh we will kitty, and when we do you will be SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kitty: (srcastically)Sure. Read and Review, folks! **


	2. halloween

**Me: So...this is my second chapter on this...only Kitty's gone now...**

**Roxas: Ya...whatever...**

**Zack: Don't mind him, it's just that time of the month**

**Me: (laughs)**

**Zack: I proudly (or not so proudly) present chapter two of Life in Organization XIII**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter two**

If you though my first two days were weird than Halloween is soooooo much worse...

Roxas was currently wearing a skimpy cat outfit, teasing Axel, who was tied to a chair, endlessly.

Demyx dragged Zexion to go trick-or-treating at the store...in other words, Demyx drowned the whole placea nd they ran away with everything, laughin like madmen.

Lexaeus and Larxene were gambling with Luxord again. For once, he was losing at his own game.

Mansex...I-I mean Xemnas and Saix were off doing god knows what...don't want to know, honestly.

Marluxia was attempting in planting a garden in near-winter...and failing miserably.

Xaldin was doing paper mache...don't ask. And Xibgar was not-so-secretly killing off Marly's plants, one by one.

Felix was off being his anti-holiday emo self...as for me...I'm bored out of my mind.

Sooo...I got a gummi ship and headed for Twlight Town.

"I could so beat you!"

"In your dreams, punk."

And who might they be? Hayner and Seify of course!!

"Pfft, I bet I can beat both ya'll." I said, grinning.

"Alex!" I was glomped yet again by Olette and Hayner.

"W-where's Pence?" I asked.

"Aw, guys...I need more ice cream now." Pence complained, standing a few feet away with three sea-salt ice creams in hand.

"S ok. I dun want any." I said, dusting myself off. "So, Seify, what were you and Hayner fighting about?"

Seifer's eye twitched at the nickname. "I told you not to call me that."

I just giggled. "Ah, but you know you love it..."

"He thinks he can beat me at skateboarding." Hayner said, answering my question from before.

"Well I was right then, I could beat you both!"

"I'm in too!" said Sora, in his costume form Halloween town. (A:n/ Drool)

"So-ra! You said you'd go trick-or-treating with meee." How very odd..Riku's whining like and immature...wait...like me. Ya, like me.

"After this Ri." Sora pouted.

Riku was screwed. No one could deny Sora with that pout except me and Rox. Why? Because I taught it to both of them!

So the four of us all got skateboards and attempted a contest. Naturally, Rai and Fuu voted Seifer. Pence and Olette voted Hayner, and Riku voted Sora.

As for me, I got everyone in towns votes! Beat that!!!

Well now Riku's content, and so is Sora. Hayner's bummed that he lost and Seifer was uber mad at me.

"How bout this? A struggle match. I could beat you in that!" Seifer sounds so desperate...it's pathetic.

"I already won in that. Millions of times." I pointed out.

"How bout...a kissing contest." I nearly blushed just at the thought before brusting into laughter. My laught was stopped however, when some one grabbed hold of my arm.

"There will be no kissing contest." F-felix? What the heck?

"Why is that XIV?" I asked, making him let go of me.

He only glared at me, opened a dark portal and left.

We all stared with blank expressions..."What...the hell?" Seifer said, eye twitching again.

Felix scares me...I shook off the thought and shrugged. "Firefly's just a little weird."

"Yup..." Sora mumbled. "I'm hungry, got any candy, Lex?"

I shook my head.

So we raided the candy shop in town. Sora passed out from a sugarhigh. impossible? Yes...cuz it was actually Riku who did.

I was heading back to the gummi ship only to find Felix leaning against it glaring at the ground.

"What did the poor grass ever do to you?" I asked.

"Nothin I guess...Superior wants us home."

"The go home. And stop calling him Superior." I said, getting into he gummi ship. I didn't go to the world that never was. Instead I did go home...

In Radiant Garden. Cloud should be in town.

I went straight to the library. Which is bigger then the one at the castles. It used to just be my hiding place but then I became addicted to reading.

I still got weird looks in this town, due to my tail and ears...makes me sad.

I mean, Cloud has an entire past that someone could hate him for, so does Riku...and Leon...and everyone really. So why is the fact that I'm part fox make me hated?

Wanting to ge my mind off these thought, I grabbed a random book off the shelf and got to reading.

"I here again? I told you it's closed on holidays." came Cloud's unusually cheerful voice.

"Ya...I just didn't want to go home yet." I admitted. I'm not really sure why, honestly...

"Ah."

"You seem happy." I said.

Cloud smiled and blushed slightly.

"Leon." I said knowingly, sighing inwardly.

"Ya...it's just, I never thought love could feel this way. Especially with another man." Cloud sighed dreamily like a smitten schoolgirl. (ZacK: What about me? Me: Oh, shut it Zacki.)

"Ew.."

"Oh come on, Alex. You gotta find love someday."

"I did." I grinned mischivously.

"Really?! Who?!" Cloud was excited.

"Books, CLoud, duh." I bopped him on his head and ran for dear life, giggling all the way.

"I can't believe you! Get back here!!!"

He chased me all across Radiant Garden. It was gettgin dark and I remembered Felix saying that Xemnas wanted us home so I went to the gummi ship...but it wasn't there.

"Wha?"

"Gummi ships return back tot the garage after eleven, says Superior...sorry, Xemnas." says the firefly.

"Joy..." I plopped onto the ground.

"You just gonna sit there?"

"Yup...my only means of transpartion is gone." I pointed out.

"You can't make a portal?"

"Nope."

"You can't ask me to make one?"

"Nope." This is fun.

"Why not?"

"Nope."

Felix sighed. "Fine, have it your way." He opened up a poratl for himself only to be knocked to the ground from me running past him.

"You coming?" I asked.

He looked up at me, bewildered for a moment and we went back to the castle.

As I said...weirdest Halloween ever...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: O.o ok**

**Roxas: (snores) H-huh? it's over?**

**Zack: Yup...**

**Me: not very exciting if ya ask me...**

**Roxas: Ya...**

**ZacK: Read and Review plz!!!**


	3. Jax

**Me: I finally decided to update this after an eternity, but I don't think anyone reads this, so it's for my own benefit**

**Zack: (yawn) just get it over with and get to work on 'That is so unfair', ne?**

**Roxas: ya**

**Me: (sighs) see, my own benefit. I present chapter three**

**xXx**

**Chapter Three**

Xemy says that now, we can go home. Vexen invented false hearts for us so we could live in peace, but none of us want to go home. We're family now.

I've been in the Organization for almost a year now and I get along with everyone and Sora and Riku come to visit, so I'm fine where I'm at but…I can't help but feel like there's something missing here.

Perhaps not enough adventure. Missions are lame, but the castle is never quiet enough to read and not even Zex is protecting the library now that he has Demyx.

Actually…nearly everyone's gotten with someone. Rox and Axel, Demy and Zex, Xiggy and Xaldin have a secret relationship that I swore never to tell about with the bribery of cookies, Larx and Marly and Luxord are still obsessed with gambling each other and that's better than nothing…Xemy has freakish issues in his relationships and never seems to settle down. Lexeaus decided to go out in the world on his own and Firefly comes to visit every so often. I'm getting freakishly bored and lonely.

Then, one day, out of sheer boredom and curiosity, I went into the basement floor to see what Vexen was up to. To my surprise, he was sprawled out on the floor in a Gackt cosplay…wow. Never saw that coming.

He was singing, quite badly and out of key, the words to Orenji no Taiyou, from the movie 'Moonchild'.

"Ya know, you just killed that song for me." I told him.

He jumped up and hit his head on some of the equipment in the science lab. "Geez, you scared me kid."

"Well, you're the one fantasizing about being a hot superstar." I pointed out. I personally like Miyavi better than Gackt or Hyde but I could never see this even in my dreams.

Vexen grinned sheepishly. "I like Gackt, he reminds me of Felix."

I had been fiddling with some of the equipment but when I heard that I looked up at him in shock. "Felix?"

"Ya, you should hear him sing. He probably wouldn't for you though. He doesn't seem to like you much, not sure why. And-"

"He doesn't like me? What's so bad about me?" I know I have faults but not so much as to hate me for them…

"As I recall, he said you were too oblivious and far too innocent for his tastes so he left and-"

"Wait, he left because of me? Why?" I needed to know.

"I just told you." Vexen sighed.

"But…oblivious of what? And what does innocence have anything to do with…" I trailed off. Maybe, it wasn't hate…directly, but more like he hated me for not realizing something. But what?

Vexen grinned at me. "You'll understand sooner or later. By then I might be able to actually make hearts."

"I thought you already did…" I looked at him, curiously.

He frowned. "They won't last long and I didn't make them. Jax did."

"Jax?" Who's that?

"Yup, XVI, Jax, the Keeper of Hearts. Arrived a few weeks ago but Felix keeps leading him away from the castle. Maybe he just doesn't like new people…"

I nodded weakly. Felix was keeping me here. That's what was missing …he…I dunno. He just makes things different here.

"Uhh…don't tell anyone about this…please?" Vexen said, I guess he meant his Gackt obsession.

I smirked. "What do I get for it?"

He sighed. "I dunno…you already got to see me fall into medical stuff and sing badly so…I dunno. I can't cook, you know that."

"Fix the library." I said. "Make it soundproof."

Vexen smiled and held out his hand. "Deal."

**xXx**

Vexen got to work on soundproofing my library and I set out to find Felix. I had a bone to pick with him.

It didn't take long to find him, every one of us has a tracker on our nametags so using the GPS was the easiest way to go. He was in Halloweentown…and I was curious as to why. Halloween isn't for four months.

He was sitting on a ledge over some water, twirling a forget me not in hs hand. He looked dead…-er than normal.

"Firefly?" I said.

"What do you want?" he mumbled, sounding as dead as he looked.

"I was curious…" I began as I sat next to him. "As to why you never come to the castle anymore."

"Since when did I have to come back at all?" he snapped.

I sighed. "Also, I wanted to know who this…Jax was."

He stared at me with disbelief. "I kept him away from you with good reason." he huffed.

"From me? I thought you might not like him or something but why keep him from me? I haven't even met him."

"Ya…and you should keep it that way." his voice was dead again.

I glared at the water. Contemplating whether to smack him, push him in the water or jump in myself, I saw him get up and start walking away. "What's with you? You never cared before and now you're…protecting me or something? Either you're a coward or you're hiding something. Whichever it is, I don't trust you." I said, jumping into the water to try and calm my nerves a little.

Though the cold water didn't help, it drowned out Felix's argument and that was all I needed.

Finally surfacing, I made sure not to look at him. "Ya know, I always thought something was wrong with you but I never thought you were so selfish. Can't you handle a little competition?"

"What do you mean?" Felix asked.

"You're afraid that Jax'll take me away from you and you don't want to lose to someone who hardly knows what he's fighting for. But then…I don't belong to you as it is so I wonder…" I gazed up at the watery depths of his cerulean eyes. "What are you so afraid of?'

He bit his bottom lip. I guess I was right then…at least, partway. He's afraid of losing what he never had.

"Jax has already seen you. He likes your attitude and the whole fox thing." My tail twitched. "I just…didn't want to see you end up with him when I knew I never stood a chance. If you found someone I'd want it to be someone who was at least better than me and not like him."

"Like him?" I pressed.

"He's cruel and selfish and cold to everyone." Felix explained.

I sighed. "Sounds like someone I know."

His gaze downcast. "So…I am selfish, and cold but…I don't see a reason why I could ever be happy."

I lay, floating in the water on my back. The stars were beginning to come out. "Would you've ever told me any of this if I hadn't come here?"

He gave a bitter laugh. "Probably not."

"Did you ever think…that maybe if you told me how you felt things would've been different?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

"How do you feel about me, anyway?" He hadn't told me he felt anything except selfishness.

Again, he didn't answer.

"Coward." I spat, diving into the water.

He's an idiot. I never felt any particular feelings about anyone (probably due to being a nobody without a heart) but…I wanted to know if he could feel that. And…if so, if he felt that for me…maybe I could understand what this all really means.

I got to thinking…maybe the hatred for him being so selfish and cowardice meant more than I gave it credit for.

The need to breathe had me surfaced again and he was still there, looking dead. "Zombie….." I mumbled.

"I'm not a zombie." he said, with extreme childishness. "I'm just thinking."

"Well you look dead when you think." I stated. "So will you tell me now?"

He sighed. "I…I'm not sure. All I know is I want you happy but I also want you to be with me…but I can't have both. You could never be happy with me, and so I'm not happy…but I…"

He was silent for awhile, and I just watched him, beginning to feel numb form the cold water. "So you see, I care deeply for you and I like you a lot but…either I'm not happy or you're not. And I'd rather see you happy then be selfish." He said with a slight inclination of his head.

I pouted. "Don't I get a say in this?"

Felix gazed at me. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe…I don't care if I don't end up happy. I never knew true happiness as it was so…can't we…ya know, try?" I felt rather desperate and pathetic but I just wanted a chance at happiness.

He grinned lightly and held out his hand. "Okay, we can try."

He pulled me out of the water and I felt a lot colder than I did in the water. I shivered.

"Baka, that's what you get for being in the cold water so long." He wrapped his Organization cloak around me and held me close to him. I felt a warmth I'd never felt before, wash over me.

I vaguely wonder…if this it what they mean by feelings…but I dismiss it and just enjoy the warmth that Felix gives me. I had a cold for a week but, in the end it was worth it…

I grin to myself, thinking back on the early days of O-13. I dunno what did it but…now, it doesn't matter how bored you get, there's always something to do and…for once…I feel at home.

**xXx**

**Me: Aw, so cute and fluffy**

**Roxas and Zack: (snoring)**

**Me: (sniffs) you guys suck…read and review…please?**


End file.
